The Fire Wands
The Fire Wands, are 3 powerful ancient magical wands whose mystical fire has burned since their discovery. They are in the possession of the Robotic Brothers and they can summon them if they need their magic. All 3 the wands are located on different locations. Only the Purple Fire Wands location is known. History To Be Added The Purple Fire Wand 'Information' The Purple Fire Wand is arguably the most powerful wand of the trio, if not in the world. It is in possession of Maker and its power stands for Energy. The reason this wand is extremely powerful is because it has absorbed small portions of magic over many decades. It's previous user was unable to secure the wand perfectly, leaving it accidentally absorbing small portions of magic so its magical power would only increase. Because of this, the wand is extremely difficult to wield as those who try to wield it may burn if the aren't capable of wielding such tremendous might. So far, only beings such as the wand's previous master, Colin, Maker and DiamondLord were known capable of wielding the wand successfully. 'History' After many decades it was found by Maker and he bonded with the wand after he was able to retrieve it. He then secured it in its new resting place, in a secret location in The Tower. Where it still rests to this day not absorbing magic. The wand is the most secured item in The Tower. To access it, one must have the special key item to activate the vaults door and then one must enter the special code. An encoded signal will be send to the main computer to alert everyone and the door won't open after 5 minutes. After the 5 minutes, the door opens and creates a pathway to the wand. To free the wand, only a Doc or Maker can release it by placing its hand on the DNA scanner. If someone's else's DNA is scanned, a signal will be send to the main computer to alert everyone, an alarm will also be set off to alert and the pathway will be vanished for safety, trapping everyone in the vault until the safety-code is activated. 'Capabilities' Magic: The Purple Fire Wand has nigh magical powers and is regarded as the most powerful wand in existence. Due to his considerable might and immense magical power, few beings can hold the wand safely. As others suffer the fate of the magical fire if they don't have the power and strength to wield it. When wielded by someone worthy, the holder can use every kind of magical spell without the use of other magical items or negative setback. The holder can cast offensive and defensive spells, conjure objects, enchant non-magical items and enhance magical items, transmutation, cast illusions, heal and protect the user and others, project magical energy bolts of great force and dispel most other magic and sorcery. Magic Energy Absorption: If not handled correctly, The Purple Fire Wand can absorb small magical proportions to enhance its own permanently. Whenever the Wand absorbs magical energy, the fire grows in size given how much it absorbs. Pyrokinesis: The Purple Fire Wand can also manipulate purple fire and use it for various effects. The wand can construct tools, objects, weapons, armor, and appendages out of fire that can last as long as the holder desires. The wand can create fire shields, firestorms, fire portals and augment external fire. The mystical fire can also be released in a non-damaging fashion, where it can be used to show off its immense power. Due to its mystical nature, the fire is also powerful enough to withstand being doused by immense amounts of water. Fire/Heat Immunity: The Purple Fire Wand also protects the user against fire and heat of any kind and nature. The Orange Fire Wand The Orange Fire Wand is in possession of Schepper and its power stands for Strength. Capabilities Magic: The Orange Fire Wand has great magical powers. The holder can use every kind of magical spells without the use of other magical items. The holder can cast offensive and defensive spells, conjure objects, enchant non-magical items and enhance magical items, heal and protect the user and others, minor transmutation, cast illusions, fire magical energy bolts of great force and dispel most other magic and sorcery. Augmentation: The Orange Fire Wand is capable of augmenting and enhancing oneself or others on varying aspects such as magic, power, physical, etc. It can enhance magical spells and attacks, magical items, one's physical strength, one's offensive attack etc. Anything enhanced by the wand is coated with an orange aura. Pyrokinesis: The Orange Fire Wand can also manipulate fire and use it for various effects. The wand can construct tools, objects, weapons, armor, and appendages out of fire. The wand can create fire shields, firestorms, fire portals and augment external fire. Due to its mystical nature, the fire is also powerful enough to withstand being doused by immense amounts of water. Fire/Heat Immunity: The Orange Fire Wand also protects the user against fire and heat of any kind and nature. The Blue Fire Wand The Blue Fire Wand is in possession of Creator and its power stands for Life. Capabilities Magic: The Blue Fire Wand has great magical powers. The holder can use every kind of magical spells without the use of other magical items. The holder can cast offensive and defensive spells, conjure objects, enchant non-magical items and enhance magical items, heal and protect the user and others, minor transmutation, cast illusions, fire magical energy bolts of great force and dispel most other magic and sorcery. Healing: The Blue Fire Wand can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, cure damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. The wand is powerful enough to heal almost any objects and being though it cannot heal or restore magical properties. It's healing power is also superior to the other wands, even the Purple Fire Wand. Pyrokinesis: The Blue Fire Wand can also manipulate fire and use it for various effects. The wand can construct tools, objects, weapons, armor, and appendages out of fire. The wand can create fire shields, firestorms, fire portals and augment external fire. Due to its mystical nature, the fire is also powerful enough to withstand being doused by immense amounts of water. Fire/Heat Immunity: The Blue Fire Wand also protects the user against fire and heat of any kind and nature. Trivia To Be Added Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Ancient Items Category:Hidden Items Category:Magic Category:Legendary Items